


Intimate Exploration

by Caketastrophe_cosplay



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Manacles, Mild BDSM, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soft cuddling, big dick caleb, dominant caleb, molly likes being called a slut, submissive mollymauk, tiefling dick, xenodick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caketastrophe_cosplay/pseuds/Caketastrophe_cosplay
Summary: Caleb has only seen it in rushed instances and quick couplings. He wants to spend some time getting acquainted with the interesting anatomy of one Mollymauk Tealeaf that he is not familiar with. It ends up being a good time for all involved as his exploration leads to some wonderful discoveries.





	Intimate Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I realized that while I have written and extensive amount of sex scenes I hadn't actually posted any of them yet? How horribly selfish of me I know. SO here is a piece I wrote, encourage by the xenodick conversations and art in the Widomauk discord (aka the place I am all the time).
> 
> So please enjoy this piece. It's very hot and explicit in every way possible.

Caleb breezed down over Mollymauk’s chest and gently caressed past his nipples and down to his waist. Normally he would spend a bit more time paying attention to other parts of Mollymauk in all his beauty but today was not about that at all. Today was about Molly finally giving him permission to spend some time with his dick.

That sounded obscene and strange, like they had not even been intimate with one another but this was specifically research related. Mollymauk’s cock was strange, beautiful and downright fascinating. 

The first time he had seen it, well he had been absolutely blown away by the complexity and differences between their cocks but in the moment, they had been horny and it was irrelevant in its difference because Molly had been moaning his name and the rest was history.

But now, he had asked to see it specifically, they had no plans for the day and Molly had said yes. The rest of the mighty nein were out shopping and galivanting about and Molly has specifically asked that they be left alone for the day. Caleb exhaled slowly in anticipation and pure academic excitement as he slowly pulled down Mollymauk’s pants and slid them all the way off his slender lavender legs and tossed them aside. 

The body bared beneath him was all smooth lavender skin with very little hair, soft curves and lean muscle over sharp bones. Gods he was beautiful and there was nothing under his pants, of course. 

"Why am I not surprised you're not wearing small clothes?" The grin Molly shot at him from where his hands were bound above his head to the top of the headboard was unashamed but bordering on shy. 

"Because I knew they would only get in the way today." Caleb huffed out a small laugh and ducked his head to hide his smile. He shucked his coat and set it aside before getting comfortable on the bed over Mollymauk's thighs and hips so he was at eye level with the man's cock.

Anticipation had Molly already half hard and Caleb was eager to see him fully erect and whining in pleasure, but he reminded himself to go slowly. This was about learning and exploring not rushing to the finish line. Now if Molly happened to become completely unraveled and desperate in the process, that was fine. Caleb liked reducing him to a babbling needy mess, it gave him great joy. 

He gently caressed a single finger down the length and watched as what he foolishly assumed at first were three ridges, softly rubbed against his finger more like petals. They weren't stiff but he could feel them respond to his touch and swell slightly with the rest of the length. Caleb looked back up at Molly and saw that he was biting his lip and was flushed from chest to cheeks. The embarrassment and anticipation was obvious in the curling of his toes and twitching of his tail on the bed behind him. Oh Caleb liked that.

"I am allowed to explore and look as much as I want right?" The excited nod he got in response was more than enough encouragement. "And you remember the safeword if you want me to stop at all or if you get uncomfortable and I do something you don't like?"

"feywild" Molly breathed out the safeword and gave Caleb a nod to go ahead. 

He wasted no time in relaxing on top of the tieflings legs and while one of his hands lazily grabbed Mollymauk’s tail and stroked it absently. The other one immediately cupped his dick in his hand. He rubbed a thumb upwards over those petals he had seen before and as he did so they swelled a little. He noticed that they lifted a little bit too, exposing an underside that was a darker shade of purple. A small curious noise left his mouth and he ran his thumb over the piercing he found at the top of the one closest to the tip. A small golden ring that was delicately pierced through the skin connecting the petal to his shaft.

"Fuuuck. Caleb, oh Love, that's sensitive." Caleb kept himself from smiling as he spent a bit of time circling over the piercing. Almost on accident, his pointer finger slipped underneath the edges of the first petal-like piece of skin and the gasp and full body shudder that Molly responded with had him aching in his own pants; but he was more curious about the reactions than he was eager to get himself off. 

"Caleb... please please! Oh gods." He ignored the pleading and instead slid a finger underneath the first petal again and felt the warmth and slight dampness underneath. It seemed like there was some natural lubrication here and as he felt the underside of the skin Molly shuddered again and let out a low whine. There was a small thin membrane of skin that connected the petal-like structure to the shaft of his cock almost like what one had under their tongue and with a new thought in his mind he slid two fingers under the skin on either side of the connection and hooked his fingers upwards gently. It was similar to the motion he used when fingering Mollymauk but softer and much slower. 

Molly arched fully off the bed and a string of moans and curses left his lips. His tail, which Caleb had released from his grasp, thumped against the bed in an almost needy way. Caleb looked up to meet his gaze and saw that Molly's eyes were closed, his chest was heaving with each panting breath he took and a bit of drool has escaped the corner of his lips. Clearly this was a very sensitive area.

Well unfortunately for Molly, Caleb was far from done exploring. So, he decided to return to those ridges in a moment. He gave the tiefling’s length a few soft pumps, feeling it hard and aching in his hand, the soft ridges of petals rubbing up against his palm in a gentle caress.

On the underside he remembered that there were piercings. He ran two fingers over the Jacobs ladder he found there, each ridge of the piercing could be felt under his finger and he let it slide slowly by every single one. Caleb remembered what it felt like to have those rub up against his entrance, the roll of them against his own dick when they rubbed their cocks together. He barely held back the groan in his throat and cleared his head. He was still exploring. 

"Please. Caleb please. Oh I’m so hard...Fuck." Molly was slowly becoming absolutely wrecked above him. Shame, he hadn't even explored the head of his cock yet. It was leaking onto his chest with every new touch and Caleb felt how slick it was. The heady aroma of sweat and arousal floated around them. 

"We're not even close to done yet Molly." He ran his finger over the row of piercings again.

"Fuck, Caleb I can't take it. Oh gods, oh Moonweaver! I want you to fuck me. Please Caleb." Caleb recognized the babbling for what it was, just babbling. He listened carefully for the safeword but he didn't hear it so he took that as a sign to keep teasing and exploring at his own leisure. So, he did.

The head of Mollymauk's dick itself was peeking out from the hood of the shaft, almost hidden and as he ran a thumb over the tip of it, feeling the slit and the wet precum that was dripping from it, the hips underneath him jerked forwards. The tip was soft, like the petals above, and very warm and Mollymauk cried out above him. He was straining against the manacles around his wrists and his hips were thrusting up into the air. Oh. Caleb liked that reaction a lot. 

He swirled his thumb over the tip again and as he did he brought his second hand up to slide two fingers under one of the petals and hooked them to rub gently on the underside. His motions were delicate but deliberate and the full body shaking response and the pulse of heat he felt in his own cock was very satisfying. His own heartbeat in his ears was loud and Caleb shifted his hips against the mattress and bit his lip. The hard line of his cock was aching for friction but part of the fun was denying himself as well. He went many years without pleasure and Caleb was a patient man. 

"FUCK! Caleb I’m so close! I’m so close. I love you, do that again. Oh my gods. Caleb please, please, please pleaseplease! let me cum please. Do that again! Hng" He was a mess speaking incoherently and when Caleb repeated his motions Mollymauk devolved completely into nonsensical infernal. His words were all deep purrs and guttural rasping sounds that tumbled from his lips with each gentle rub of his fingers. Curiously Caleb let his tongue dart out and licked right across the tip and Molly shuddered and groaned into his arching spine. Caleb had to pull a hand away to keep the tieflings hips firmly pinned to the bed as he had tried to thrust up towards the heat of his tongue. He chuckled and stopped touching to give Molly a bit of a pause in the stimulation.

Feeling fairly satisfied with his exploration of the length in front of him with his hands, he decided he wanted to taste it. His slight taste of the tip had left a different palette of flavors in his mouth. The aroma was almost floral and it made him want to taste. The velvety texture was also something that he liked, it was a pleasant feeling on his tongue. He felt like exploring with his tongue was the next course of action and he wanted to see just how close to the edge he could push Mollymauk before he came. How many times could he deny him before he spilled and lost himself. 

"Mollymauk, how are you feeling?" There was a groan from the lavender tiefling as he took several deep breaths and his hips settled back on the bed. 

"Just...haaa! Peachy darling. I can do this all day." The breathless curses in infernal that followed his words were contradictory. Caleb chuckled at his lover and rolled his eyes. Clearly wrecked and still trying to be a little shit, how very Mollymauk of him. 

"Excellent. You're doing so great for me Mein Liebling." Caleb kept his hand planted firmly on Molly's hips as he leaned forward and licked a wide stripe up the underside of his honestly fascinating cock. He felt each of the piercings in the base rub against his flattened tongue and gave some careful attention to each of them. He flicked his tongue over the one closest to the head and Molly's breathing increased once again. Caleb could have spent all day doing this. Maybe he would, they had no plans after all. 

Caleb gripped his length and rubbed his hand over it, stroking slowly and he was happy to feel the slickness of it. It was probably from how aroused Mollymauk was. He remembered the petals on top of the length that had some kind of lubricant seeping from the underside and he found that he had a strong desire to taste it. His own arousal was getting incredibly difficult to ignore and there was a burning in his veins that made him eager to please both himself and Molly. 

But he wasn't done yet. 

With the teasing tip of his tongue he gently flicked at the widest petal, over the top of it until his tongue hit metal. He very gently closed his mouth around the ring he found there and suckled on it as he flicked his tongue over it. The heady floral scent filled his nose even stronger and he felt more wetness on his chin from the other ridges on his cock. Caleb moaned at the sensations he was experiencing as Molly moaned heavily above him with each ministration of his tongue. 

The hips under his firm grip were shaking as were Mollymauk’s thighs. He slid his tongue carefully under one of the flaps and rolled it in a wave underneath. He was rewarded with a sharp cry above him and he buried his tongue deeper into the crevice there and inserted his finger onto the other side. 

"Caleb I can't...I'm gonna-" The rest was in infernal and honestly the shaking had given Mollymauk away before he'd even spoken. Caleb slid his tongue down the top towards the tip and opened his mouth just in time to feel hot cum splatter onto his tongue and chin and it was bitter but there was that same almost floral note and he liked it. He liked it a lot. 

"Fuck Caleb...you’re going to ruin me." It was a rush of words interrupted by heavy breathing and tiny whimpers. Caleb licked up what he could from his fingers and smiled softly up at Mollymauk. The tiefling was very clearly blissed out and flushed beautifully all along his chest. Each breath was short and quick and his arm. Muscles were straining against the restraints. He was beautiful with his tongue hanging out just past his lips and drool leaking from one corner of his mouth. Clearly Caleb had done quite a number on him. 

"I would like to ruin you. Completely" 

Mollymauk groaned fully and his eyes closed as his head thumped back against the pillows. His hips wiggled a little more and a low whimper came from him that piqued Caleb's attention. 

"Do you need something Liebling?" Caleb's cock was positively aching but he was not about to rush Molly into anything after he had just teased him for so long. He was most likely oversensitive as the twitching of his thighs every few seconds indicated. Red eyes fluttered open to look at him and Caleb was pleased with the dark flush that settled over those lavender cheeks. 

Beautiful infernal purred out from his lover’s lips and Caleb slid up his body to capture his mouth in a heavy and slow kiss. He rolled his tongue into Molly's mouth for a moment feeling the deep vibrations of a well sated purr against his chest. He pulled away with a heavy gaze and a soft smile. 

"You'll have to forgive me for not understanding infernal at the moment Schatz. Can you ask in common for me?" Caleb reached up and tangled his fingers in Molly's hair to gently scratch at his scalp with his dull nails. He was sure Molly would have enjoyed longer nails for head scratching but Caleb still hadn't shaken his anxious habit of nail biting. 

"I want you to fuck me. Grab my horns. I want to be overwhelmed by you." his voice was rough and wrecked and Caleb groaned as his words went straight to his own throbbing cock. 

" _Scheiẞe_ Mollymauk. Your mouth is wonderfully shameless." he closed in for another deep kiss before shimming his boxers down and off his legs. Caleb hooked one of the tieflings legs over his shoulder as he gently slicked his finger up with some of the lubricant underneath the petal ridges on the top of Molly's dick. The tiefling shuddered at the simple caress to his length, nerves still raw and alight. He didn't want to bring him to a place of discomfort from too much stimulation, so further dick exploration would have to wait for another day. 

With a slick finger he circled around Molly's entrance, teasing him slowly as he pressed his cock, heavy with desire, against the underside of his thigh. Caleb couldn't resist rolling his hips forward at the same time that he slipped the first finger into him. Molly whimpered at the feeling and the chains of the manacles rattled softly as he pulled against them. Caleb knew that feeling, purposefully straining against restraints to see just how tight they were. It was clearly setting Molly off again as his cock gave a halfhearted twitch where it rested on his stomach. 

The aroma and heady taste on his tongue from earlier was swimming around his head and Caleb felt a tingling on his skin and tongue. A thought occurred to him as he worked a second finger into Mollymauk and he pushed the tieflings leg towards his chest so that he could lean over him more. 

"Mollymauk... Does the lubrication underneath the ridges on your cock have, special qualities?" Caleb was remembering a similar floral scent from the flowers they had encountered many months ago in Labenda swamp. That musky floral scent that they had found out later had aphrodisiac and hypnotic properties to it.

Molly was breathing heavily and biting his bottom lip as the two fingers worked him open with each twist and thrust inside of him. He nodded mutely and tried to remember how his tongue fucking worked. 

"Y-yeah. Increases desire and shortens-" he paused to moan out desperately, his leg squeezing over Caleb's shoulder as those fingers rubbed up against his prostate. Caleb felt himself panting as he continued to rub his dick against the thigh in his grasp. 

"Shortens recovery time... It's ahh, great for marathon s-sex." he was trembling all over and with an uncontrollable desire bubbling inside of him Caleb realized that Mollymauk was already hard and leaking again. Wow, okay he was going to remember that and maybe make some plans around it. That explained his lack of patience and also the heavy taste on his tongue that made him crave even more of it. He wanted to taste him and thought about letting Molly fuck his face just so he could swallow him down again. 

Caleb had a third finger in him now and Molly was moving his hips to fuck himself on those three fingers as best he could. Clearly desperate for more and Caleb wanted to be inside of him so badly he barely had the restraint to add a fourth finger to really stretch him like he knew Mollymauk liked.

"Fuck me. Please just, it's more than enough. Caleb, I need you." his gasps and pleading were enough of a verbal cue and Caleb slicked his hand over Molly's dick, relishing in his pleased cries as he coated up his hand enough to slick up his own erection. The natural lubricant from Molly's cock was very handy. It was incredibly convenient and wonderful. 

Caleb wasted no time in lining himself up with his lover’s entrance before pushing inside him slowly. Molly was arching and gasping out words as he sunk into him. The lubrication made it easy to sink deep into him.

“I…Gods! I love your big cock so much. Fuck.” Caleb couldn’t help the laughter that left him breathlessly as he bottomed out and held himself there. Molly was such a size queen and the first time he’d seen Caleb’s dick he’s practically worshipped it with his mouth. Not that Caleb was complaining.

He leaned down with a grin, pushing on the thigh in his grasp so that it went higher and he sunk in just a fraction of a centimeter deeper. His lips brushed up Mollymauk’s jaw to his ear. 

“You like the stretch of it Mein Liebling?” His choked reply of yes was punctuated by a cry as Caleb pulled out and snapped his hips forward right as he was replying. A cry almost left his own mouth at the much-needed friction to his own cock. Gods Mollymauk was tight and hot and the heady scent of sex all around them with the flavor on his tongue was driving him crazy. 

He set up a rhythm and it quickly became relentless as Caleb felt a need to dominate grow in himself. He always felt more confident in bed, especially with Mollymauk because he knew that he liked that aspect of it. They had spent extensive time discussing what they liked and were willing to explore. Of course, Caleb had been wonderfully happy to learn that Molly liked to be dominated and spoken to with names of all kinds. 

“Look at you all needy for my cock. Such a wonderful slut for me Mollymauk.” He grunted out as his hips snapped forward and Molly cried out loudly with each thrust. If their friends hadn’t realized they were fucking before, they definitely did now. 

Caleb didn’t have it in him to care because each cry of pleasure from the man below him fueled his need to cum inside him and give him pleasure even more. 

“Caleb! C-Cay fucking oh gods. Pleaseplease. Oh! Oh…ohh. Yes yes. Please yes!” His breathing was ragged and as pleasure built in his groin and Caleb knew he was chasing after his orgasm he slowed his hips down and slid out of Molly, to a wonderful protesting cry from the man. 

Caleb was breathing heavily but he wasn’t done quite yet, he just wanted a change of position that would make it easier for him to continue to tease that wonderful cock he’d been exploring. He reached above Molly and undid the manacles as fast as his shaking hands allowed him to. 

“W-What’s happening? Oh gods I need you in me. Why did you stop?” His pout was a little adorable but Caleb smacked his thigh playfully and pushed it over so that he flopped on his side. Molly was sweating and Caleb could see how slick his cock and entrance were from arousal. 

“Roll over I want a change of position.” His voice was low and commanding and Molly obeyed without a second thought once his wrists were free.

“Grip the headboard for me _Schatz_.” Caleb settled in behind him as Molly shivered with the command. His hands came up to grab the headboard tightly and his tail curled in the air enough that his ass was on full display. And a display it was. Caleb ached to bury himself inside and wasted no time in indulging. 

One hand gripped a lavender hip while the other grabbed Mollymauk’s horn and tugged enough to get his back to arch beautifully. Caleb slid in with a well-aimed thrust and the infernal that spilled from Molly’s lips had him groaning into his neck. 

“P-Pull my horn, oh yes! Use me Caleb oh fucking hell.” He was sobbing out his words as each thrust brushed up against his prostate. Caleb could barely breathe it felt so good as he built back up towards the peak of pleasure. 

His hand slid from the hip it was gripping with bruising force to Mollymauk’s cock. He stroked him a few times before slipping his fingers under the petal structures like he had earlier and gently caressed it as he fucked him relentlessly from behind.

“Such a beautiful slut for me.” Caleb’s words were gruff and thick with his accent. He groaned low and heavy right into Molly’s ear as his hand on his horn tightened.

Mollymauk choked on his own words as his second orgasm slammed into him and he yelled Caleb’s name loud enough that it echoed with a snarl at the end. Caleb gasped and groaned in his neck desperately as he pulled out and gave himself a few furious strokes. He was cumming hard and spilling his seed all over Molly’s back with his own shout of pleasure.

His vision almost left him with the sheer force of his orgasm but he caught himself on the headboard as he rode out the shivers of pleasure into his fist.

Molly had melted onto the bed, gasping for air and looking frankly completely debauched with cum splattered up his lavender swear slicked back and his hole gaping from where Caleb had stretched him open with his cock. His hair stuck to his forehead and draped down his back and gods it was a beautiful sight. 

Caleb let out a deep breath and fell to his hands over his boyfriend. He kissed his forehead, his cheek bones, down the back of his neck and over his shoulders. Molly eventually moaned as he came back to himself and let out a shuddering and breathless laugh. 

“Honestly Caleb. I think you’ve outdone yourself. Holy shit darling.” Caleb slid out of bed and grabbed a cloth and the wash basin. He set the basin on the side table and dipped the cloth in it before smoothing the rag over Molly’s back and cleaning him up properly. 

Once they were both clean he slid back into the bed and Molly crawled up into his arms. 

“I take it you enjoyed yourself?” Caleb’s voice was just a hint smug but Molly was nodding enthusiastically anyway and kissing every inch of Caleb’s face that he could find as the ginger laughed heartily. A thing he had been getting better at in the past few months. 

“Enjoyed myself? Caleb, you almost blew my back out it was so fucking good. Oh, Moonweaver you made my entire week with that.” Molly brushed some hair behind his ear with a soft smile and that tight warmth in his heart that Caleb was slowly getting used to seized him. That smile was what did him in every damn time. Made him think about how much he loved Mollymauk. 

“Caleb. Did you…did you enjoy exploring?” 

Oh right. The original reason they’d made the time to be together. Caleb smiled softly and leaned in to press their lips together in a deep kiss. 

“Ja. You have an amazing dick. So much better than a normal one. It’s beautiful.” Molly laughed and snuggled as close as he could get in their small inn bed. It was the early afternoon but they were sleepy and sated and it was easy to take a nap and relish in the warmth of each other. 

“I love you…” Mollymauk spoke against his hair where they had ended up with Caleb tucked under his chin and arms around his tieflings waist. Caleb hummed in contented bliss. 

_“Ich liebe dich auch._ ” He muttered back as the blissfulness of dreamless sleep took him.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and as always you can find me on tumblr and scream about how much I adore these boys and the Mighty Nein at Caketastrophecosplay
> 
> Comments make me feel validated and I appreciate every single one of them but more than those I hope that you fully enjoyed this story and it brightens your day <3


End file.
